Avengers - A Dark Rising
by avenger777
Summary: After Captain America dies at the store, the avengers get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - CAPTAIN AMERICA'S DOWN FALL

Captain America was going to store to do laundry for his friends. After he finish, he get call from blackwidow and Hawkeyes to pick up the cake for Thor's surpise birthday party. onway to the cake, captain america found loose money in the puddle, but he couldn't reach it so he asked a little girl to grab it for him. BUT SHE RAN AWAY WITH IT INSTEAD. Captain America chase the girl downtown to the middle of New York, but found out the girl was actuly a SKRULL in disgise! She turn around and became big skull woman but dropped the money captain Amrica wanted. He ran past the Skull lady and stole his money back "HAHA" he said grabing the money "Im not the one you must defeat me first!" ANd captain America ran away to the cake store for the cake.

When Campain America arrived at the cake store, he found the cake, but it ws on the floor! How would Thor be suprised without his favorite kind of cake (it had actual lightning in it).The store baker cake baker was apologize to the captain, but then screamed and blew into a horn that called the scary skrull woman back! She crashed through the windows and punched Capptain America on the head. He fall over because of the strong power from her fist and layed around and couldnt stand up without pain. But then the cake baker took the money that Captain Amarica was going to use for the cake and GAVE IT BACK TO THE SKULL. It made Caption America sad and he weeped because THor would not be happy. But then bad things began to begin. And captain Americe ERUPTED.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - THE FIRST NEW AVENGER

At the avengers main building in the under city, theygot called from the police and Nick Furry found a message in the answering machine. "Captain AMerica died in the cake store" said the policeman on the phone "we are sending you two new avengers for the team to replace the man you had before them".

Meanwhile at Spiderman's house Peter Parker was just out of the bath. He heard the phone rigning and stepped out of the bathroom. On the phone was Nick Furry "You will be a new avenger spiderman, come to the Avengers main building and live with us"

"I will live there and fight crime with you and your superheros" said Peter parker on the phone to Nick Furry's phone.

"Good. Now come here while i call the other new avenger" said Nick Furry.

"Okay." said spiderman and he slingedf a web out the window and left with his mask on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - THE OTHER NEW AVANGER

In far reaches of galaxy on an asteroid between Saturn, Hemswood was sitting at his lair. Hemswood knew the avengers needed him the most and so he listened in on all their phone calls. It was no suprise whan he got called by Nick Furry. "Come to the avengers and help us fight crimes Hemswood." Said Nick Furry over the phone and Hemswood heard it loud and clear even though the cell phone skignal was very weak here.

"It's a good deal and I will definitely join forces with the likes of you and Thor and the hulk and Hawkeyes and the other lady" said Hemswood

"The lady is a black widow." said Nick Furry jokingly

"I don't think spiders can be superheros!" said Hemswood

And they both laughed at the joke and kept laughing until Hemswood hung up


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - THE FINAL BATTLE... OR IS IT

After 2 years of training harcore battlemodes, the new avengers found themselfs inside a planet. They were mad because the skrull lady and the cake baker were there and they cant beat her very easily because she had FOUR forcefields around her! It was a dangerous thing. But the hulk turned around and threw Thor and his lightning at the lady and he smashed one of the forcefields. "AHHH MY FORCEFIELD HAS BEEN DEFEAT." And Thir smashed through another with great lightning. Hemswood saw that and decided "I WILL BE THE NEXT HERO THOR." and rans to the left but then the right and dodges the cake baker's evil laser. "HAHA! THIS IS TOO EASE!" Hemswood rolled around and then jumped on thors Shoulders and used his superpower strength to smash through the next force field.

"Listen up lady, i have broken your shields and you are defenseless HAHA!:" Hemswood battled her and threw her and made her choke with the opposite of love. The cake baker had his arm broken by Spiderman and it was the most.

HAHA! It's over now!" said Hawkeyes who had to stop making out with Black widow to get his words made heard

Nick Furry told the avengers to grab the big plane in the base and fly back to earht, so they did.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - THE AVENGERS GET IRON MAN

The avengers got bacl to earth and found a message sitting on Nic Furry's favorite couch. He yelled "WHO WAS ON MY FAVORITE COUCH?" And threw the message beyond the hulk, who was Bruce Baner now. It was about time to dinner, but Spiderman needed to read the message so he did and it was kind of like this:

COME TO THE CAKE STORE WHERE CAPTAIN AMERICA DIED AND WE WILL SEE.

Spiderman "OH NO!" and he tossled the message between Thor and Black Widow legs. They all walked to the cakestore since it was only 2 minutes away and found the door. They entered and saw CAPTAIN AMERICA STANDING. "Captain america what are you doing here" said spiderman and captain america said back "I heard about you".

The avengers were back and they wanted to revenge for the dead Captain America who was alive again, so they went to Iron Mans house to talk to Tony Stork. Tony Stark was sitting on his desk and breathing as he stared into the city. "Come back to avengers Iron Man and help us beat the main bad guy" said spiderman and Iron man said back "And who is that main bad?" Nice Furry came up from behind the door and retolded to Iron man the story "We are chasing bad guys who might have killed the captain"

"BUT HE IS THERE." and Iron Man pointed at Captain America and then put his hands down and then raised his hand to high five but no one high fived because they were SERIOUS. Everyone told Iron Man to join and he said "okay" and then remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - ANGERS GET WORSE (THE REAL FINAL BATTLE)

The avengers and now iron man was on the way to the bad places under the water. They found a door and went in and turned around. Dr. Octopod was there and he MAD. Doc Oc and the other bad guy Flarse was there too! Then Iron man said "I'm not ready to die, so i will make you die today for me to not die" and he flew into the ceiling. BUT IT WAS A TRICK and he flew back down! And he punched Doc Oc's mouth and his teeth! DocOc was really mad and Flarse was the angrier of them, so he ran into the group of avengers and beat up Nick Furry until he bled pain.

Then Black Window saw and hurt him. And Hawkeyes needed bread. But it was too late and the other bad guy doc Oc cared too much! He threw iron man into the wall and finished the job by taking off his armor and punching his face for real! "NO!" spiderman grabbed Flarse and threw him at Doc Oc "YOU WILL NOT HURT IRONMAN." and he slinged a web and made a giant bow! Hawkeyes used it to shoot the hulk into Doc Doc and the hulk made a dent in his body with the fists. Thor and his hammer became raged and lghtning! It hit Flarse and Captain America was also nearby but did not get hit. Captain america killed Flarse with his shield and Flarse died. But he didnt! "Oh how!" spiderman ran before Flarse and kicked him in a window and broke his body parts twice each. It was over for Flarse. Cpatain American was so mad that he ripped off Doc Oc's head and stepped on it a bunch! And then Flarse blinked again!

THe avangers left them there and then flew home in the jets. The world was at peace once more... OR IS IT?


End file.
